Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to biometrics and, more particularly, to using fingerprint recognition for admission to events.
Related Art
Various online ticket sellers provide websites through which parties can buy and sell tickets online. These tickets can be obtained by a user to reserve seats and/or admission for a variety of events, such as sporting events, concerts, theater events, and other entertainment events. Typically, a buyer looks for available tickets on a ticket marketplace website or other online listing and decides which, if any, of the available tickets are of interest to the buyer for possible purchase. When a ticket is purchased and the ticketholder goes to the associated event, users typically present a physical ticket, such as a paper ticket, for admission to the event.